A search query typically returns text-based algorithmic search results along with visually-rich content items such as maps, images, tables, and the like. The text-based algorithmic search results along with the content items are presented on a search engine results page. However, the screen real estate available to display the search engine results page may vary due to the Web browser used and/or the size of the display screen on the display device. A traditional approach to dealing with the varying amounts of available screen real estate is to uniformly decrease the size of templates used to present the content items. The templates can then be used for display devices with a small amount of available screen real estate. While this may be somewhat successful for display devices with a small amount of screen real estate, screen real estate is not being effectively utilized on display devices with larger screens. As well, the use of small templates often results in truncation of the content items.